Blog de usuário:EliminatorVenom/Velocidade da Serpente de Midgard
POIS BEM, resolvi calcular a velocidade de Jörmungandr. Baseado no cálculo de Tifão, que é bem semelhante (E que por coincidência, agora vai ser usado pra calcular o da serpente dos mitos nórdicos kkkkk). Pois bem, a Jörmungandr tem comprimento o suficiente para enrolar-se ao redor da terra. Vou pegar a velocidade base de uma cobra (Nesse caso, uma Mamba Negra), proporcionalmente ao seu tamanho, e simplesmente escalar a da Serpente. O Feito "And again he said: 'It seemed to me not less noteworthy when thou didst lift up the cat; and to tell thee truly, then all were afraid who saw how thou didst lift one foot clear of the earth. That cat was not as it appeared to thee: it was the Midgard Serpent, which lies about all the land, and scarcely does its length suffice to encompass the earth with head and tail. So high didst thou stretch up thine arms that it was then but a little way more to heaven." Informações *Velocidade da Mamba Negra. *Prova que a velocidade de ataque de qualquer cobra é maior do que seu movimento. *Raio terrestre. *Tamanho médio de uma pessoa. (170 cm) O Cálculo Pra calcular o tamanho dessa cobra, vou considerar que ela é um cilindro, e que sua altura/base do círculo é equivalente a altura de um humano, considerando que ela é grande o suficiente pra engolir o Thor e tudo o mais. *r=d:2 *r=170:2 *r=85 Com isso, temos o raio do círculo base. Agora a sua área. *A=πr2 *A=π(85)² *A=π.7225 *A=3.14x7225 *A=22686,5 Agora, temos a área. A única coisa que resta a fazer é multiplicar pelo tamanho da Serpente, que é equivalente ao raio da terra. *Tamanho=22686,5x6.371 *RESULTADO=144535691,5 cm Transformando isso em metros, temos 1445356.915 metros. Agora, pega esse tamanho e divide pelo tamanho de uma Mamba Negra convencional. *1445356,915:3,5 = 412959,11 (Era um número gigantesco, simplesmente arredondei) OK, a diferença de tamanho é por essa quantidade de vezes. Agora, é só pegar o tamanho e multiplicar pela velocidade da Mamba Negra, 3.06 m/s. *412959,11x3,06=1263654,9 m/s O que, aplicando neste conversor, dá Mach 3677.69, velocidade Massivamente Hipersônica. E isso é só para sua velocidade de MOVIMENTO. A de combate é ainda maior... Vamos considerar o artigo que já linkei lá em cima, considerando que a velocidade de ataque de uma cobra normal é 2.95 m/s e elas tem, no máximo, até 2 metros. Pra dar o menor valor possível, vou considerar que elas tem 2 metros mesmo. *144535691,5:2=72267845,75 < Diferença de tamanho *72267845,75x2,95=213190144,9625 m/s < Velocidade de ataque O que, de acordo aquele mesmo conversor, dá velocidade de ataque 71,11% da velocidade da luz, Relativística. Isso daria um puta upgrade na mitologia Nórdica. Mas AINDA TEM MAIS! A energia cinética dessa shit. Considerando que uma Cobra-Rei tem 3.5 metros de altura em comprimento e pesam 6 quilos... *144535691,5:3,5=41295911,85 *41295911,85x6=247775471,14 kg Isso, utilizando esta calculadora de energia cinética relativística dá 2.226894877252E+19 MJ. Em Joules, dá 2.226894877252E+22 J, o que dá, quando transformado em notação científica, dá em 2226894877252x10¹⁰ joules, o que equivale a País, creio eu. Pelo visto, sem upgrade para o poder de ataque da mitologia nórdica, mas eles ganharam um baita upgrade de velocidade. Revisão GDM me aconselhou que seria melhor eu usar a circunferência em vez do raio da terra para medir o tamanho da cobra, considerando que ela circula a terra. (Pqp mano, o cara é genial) E também reparei que umas vezes esqueci de converter uns valores, então, vamos de novo. Enfim, aqui vai, já pegando da altura pré-notada antes. Transformando a circunferência da terra (40.075 km) em metros e a base do círculo de cm em metros (22686,5), como está no cálculo, ficamos com 40.075.000 e 226,865, respectivamente falando *Tamanho=22686,5x40.075.000=9091614875 metros Bem caralho, não vou repetir todos os cálculos, senão ia ficar muito grande, então bastam os resultados: *VELOCIDADE DE MOVIMENTO DA JÖRMUNGANDR: 26,51c. Acima da Luz *VELOCIDADE DE COMBATE DA JÖRMUNGANDR: 44,73c. Acima da Luz E o cálculo de energia cinética se torna inválido pq o resultado foi Acima da Luz. A Quem os Feitos Escalam *Jörmungandr (Foi ela que fez o feito) *Thor (Matou a Jörmungandr no Ragnarök) *Odin (Muito superior a Thor e a Jörmungandr) *Fenrir (Matou Odin) *Vili (Escala a Odin) *Vé (Também escala a Odin) Categoria:Posts de blog